Dancing Diva
'"Dancing Diva" ('''舞娘) by Jolin Tsai ''(covered by ''The Girly Team ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 China. Dancer The dancer is a woman with light purple hair and a gold dress with shoulder pads. There are two strings on each of her wrists which dangle to her movements. During the chorus, her hair turns into a darker shade of purple and is tied in a ponytail. She is also then seen in a wine-purple woolly sleeveless leotard. There are two unconnected sleeves on both her arms. There is also a golden rope which curls around her left leg, and she is seen in a pair of dark pink high heels. During the entire routine, she can be seen casting light purple flames with her body. Background The routine takes place in a desert at night. Holograms of the dancer in golden and purple flames also show up near the dancer herself. What seems to be Northern lights can also be seen with the dunes. During the chorus, flashing shapes and patterns can be seen lighting up the darkness, which revolve around her. At the bridge, colorful, wavy lines appear and swirl around the dancer. Gold Moves There is a total of 4''' Gold Moves in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Circle your arms in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Move 3: Place your arm upwards. Gold Move 4: Place the right arm near your face, and the left around your chest, like the Extreme version of ''Blurred Lines'' and ''Mite Mite☆Kochichi''. GoldMoves1&2DancingDiva.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 GoldMove3DancingDiva.png|Gold Move 3 GoldMove4DancingDiva.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * The dancer resembles Burn and Applause. * If you look closely, you can see the lint on the first costume, which is sometimes transparent. * This is the first song The Girly Team has covered outside of the main series. * Though the original title was in Traditional Chinese (舞孃) (as Jolin is a Taiwanese musician), the title used in-game is in Simplified Chinese (舞娘). * This routine reuses a move from Bad Romance (both Classic and Alternate) and one from the Alternate version of Applause. * C1's hair looks like P3 of Crucified’s. * Her hair also looks very similar to Dancing Queen's avatar on Just Dance 2015; the hairstyle may or may not have been inspired by P2's hair from Dancing Queen. * The choreography used is taken from the official one however it has been simplified. In the music video the choreo has been done with extra moves and more force while in the game, the moves are done in a more easier way. * In the lyrics, there is a formatting error: there is one line where the Chinese character "为" is only displayed as a rectangle. * This cover used is shorter than the original by about 40 seconds. * In few gameplays you can hear different versions of song. However in menu Jolin Tsai is credited but in coach selection The Girly Team is credited. It's unknown if different versions of the game use different audio. * The coach is affected by a glitch: sometimes, when she moves her right hand near her eyes, they turn black. * The flame effect that is used on the dancer is recycled in Cool for the Summer. Gallery dancingdivasqua.jpg|Dancing Diva dancingdivacharglitch.png|A formatting error in the lyrics. V 00000.png|No GUI Huhh.png|Though it states that the routine is by The Girly Team in the dancer selection menu, the menu card states that the version used was the original by Jolin Tsai. Dancingdivacoach.png Videos 蔡依林 - 舞孃 舞力全开2015 - Dancing Diva - Full Gameplay-0|Jolin Tsai's Version Just Dance China 2015 Dancing Diva Gameplay HD-0|The Girly Team's Version Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Console Exclusives Category:Chinese Songs Category:00's Category:Recycled moves Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with non-playable dancers